


Snap, Crackle, Pop

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Gifts and Requests [21]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Jinx wants you to bang her up the butt, and you comply.Really that's all there is to this, no bigger, grander story at play.
Relationships: Jinx (League of Legends)/Reader
Series: Gifts and Requests [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822471
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Snap, Crackle, Pop

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for [Buttstuff Blitz Bash Bonanza Batch: The Buttfuckening,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517760/chapters/64632010) but was long enough to merit its own separate story.
> 
> Consider checking out my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke)

Her lips are locked in a rigid grin, her teeth bared, chattering together with barely-restraint energy. She does not blink, and as she stares, she stands with terrifying, unnerving stillness.

You dare not even gulp. She’s unhinged, and just as easily able to snap and lash out as she is willing to watch you with sincere, undistracted focus. Her bright, bubblegum-blue hair is jarringly neon against her ashy, pale skin, and the braids that spill forth and stretch the length of her legs are the only thing about her that looks “organized.” Except maybe the tattoo clouds wisping across her arm, shoulder, and side. Everything else is a mishmash of clashing colors and vulgar, asymmetrical features, from how her leggings mirror her elbow sleeve, to the loose ammunition belts strewn across her, to the... _ why does she have so many belts? That doesn’t make any kind of sense! _

Jinx is so still, so frozen, that you wonder if she even has any idea what she’s doing herself. It’s deeply unsettling, and you swear you can see explosions echoing in her twitching, bright pink eyes.

“Nyahaha!” She chortles in a manic pixie voice, leaning forward and placing her hands on her hips. “Scared ya, didn’t I?”

You finally exhale. How long were you holding that breath? In any event, you feel lightheaded. 

“Naw, don’t worry! If I wanted ta blow ya up, or riddle ya with bullets, well, ya’d be dead already! Nah, I got something  _ else _ in mind, boyo!” Jinx continues without giving you a chance to respond. You get the sense she wasn’t really asking for a reply, anyway.

“So here’s the short of it, fella. I’m a girl, and I like blowing stuff up, and setting things on fire, and causing all kindsa crazy shit, ya know? But I’m also a girl, and I’m a real per-tick-u-lar kinda girl.” She enunciates every syllable with an exaggeratedly strong wink, but she lingers so long on the motion that you’re pretty sure her face is just spasming. “Naw, I don’t mean the kinda ‘proper’ crap that Hat Lady does, or even Fat Hands’s shtick! I got things I like, and it’s not  _ just _ wild stuff! Well, wild, ya know, but not  _ wild wild! _ Or not  _ that _ kinda wild wild, ya know?”

You don’t. Jinx hasn’t made the “short of it” very short. She also hasn’t taken a breath since she’s started talking, and her voice has reached an uncomfortable squeal. 

“So, boyo, I’m craving something real per-tick-u-lar!” She does it again, that bizarre wink-twitch that she probably thinks is clever. “And that’s yer dick! Now, I don’t know if ya got anything real funky down there, but lucky ya, yer gonna be the person I use ta scratch this itch! It’s the kinda thing I just can’t do myself, ya see?”

You gulp, finally. You think you’re starting to understand what she’s getting at.

“Here’s the deal, buckaroo: I got a gnarly need to get my cayoot little patootie tushie rawed up the wazoo, and yer the grand fella that gets ta do it! All ya gotta do is be as rough as I want, and I want ya ta be  _ ruff!”  _ Jinx lets loose a little barking sound on the end, and turns around. “C’mon, bud, I know I’m a pretty gal. Dontcha wanna bang my sweetie boo-tayh?” 

She jerks her hips back and forth, trying to sway and swivel her waist, but the movement is stilted, and looks more like a marionette than a smooth, enticing dance. At the same time...she does have nice hips, if pretty bony ones, and when she undos the buckle of the ammunition belts on her waist, you can see how her short shorts squeeze and dig into her ass, outlining her buttcheeks through the pink material. 

It’s...tempting. Really. And you’re slightly concerned that if you don’t, she’ll do something violent. Or maybe that’s just what you tell yourself, anyway, because you’re a thirsty horndog who’s about to buttfuck a manic, unbalanced gun-nut.

Okay, fine, sure, go ahead, then. You’ll only be judging yourself when it’s done.

Jinx hollers in self-assertive delight when you grab her booty shorts in your hands, digging your fingers into her butt through her pants. “Nyahaha! Knew ya couldn’t resist the butt! Ya made a good choice, fella!” 

You sink your grip in deeper, surprised, and delighted, to find that there’s...quite a bit more give than her thin figure would suggest. Jinx seems so frail and skeletal, but it seems like all the plushness went to her rear. All the better for you, at least.

You think she’ll appreciate violence, so you press your nails into the material until it starts to tear, and then pull back and down. The bottom half of her shorts pull away, leaving only a ring of ripped fabric near her waist and one of the belts across her hip. The rest flutters to the floor as you dive back, kneading and squeezing Jinx’s plump, squishy butt. It’s...it really is cuddly soft, almost, or at least gives you some good cushion to grope and grab.

“Heeehee! Having fun back there, boyo? Why dontcha hurry up and get that big ol’ dick out for me? Better’n doodling around with my derriere forever, ya?” Jinx giggles wildly, and you follow her lead. Stepping back, you fumble with your belt, and jerk your pants down so fast that your dickhead gets caught on the front, your half-erect shaft bending downwards with the pulling weight before finally clearing and bouncing free, bobbing upwards. Harder now, and stiffening more as you watch, Jinx leans forward and reaches back, spreading her buttcheeks with her hands. 

“Like the view? Good. You’re gonna get a lot more than just a look, ya?” She chuckles and wiggles her hips, her butt jiggling from the motion between her hold. Her pussy’s there, slick and inviting, but the target she highlighted for you is above, and gloriously enthralling: her tense, puckered little asshole. It looks impossibly tight, and it twitches as you watch, Jinx turning halfway back to face you and stick her tongue out in your direction.

“Hurry up! This butt’s not gonna fuck itself, that’s yer job!” 

Well, nothing to do but...go for the butt? Hah, hah. You crack yourself up.

One hand on your dick, the other on her asscheek—you’re reluctant to let go, even now—you guide yourself forward. The head of your cock nudges her butthole, and is resisted, earning a giggle from Jinx and a sigh of exasperation from yourself. 

“Here, lemme…” Jinx says, suddenly swiveling. She’s facing you, still leaning forward, her head looming above your dick. She flashes you a cheeky, slightly terrifying grin, and then gives her palm a long, slow lick, humming and purring as she does. When her hand’s shimmering and coated in her spit, she reaches down and wraps it around your cock. Her grip is unexpectedly controlled, if hurried, and she indelicately slathers your length down with her saliva, pressing her palm into your cockhead to give it that extra-special slipperiness that it’ll need for what you have in mind. As she rubs all over, you gasp and clench your fists at the warmth and slickness, her fingers brushing your balls and leaving them swaying with anticipation.

“There ya go!” Jinx says as she finishes, blows you a kiss, and turns back around. “Should be all the lube ya need ta buttfuck  _ this _ bitch! Go on, give it ta me!” She slaps her ass with both her hands and spreads her cheeks again, and you go back to square one.

The tip of your dick presses her asshole, and it starts to give. You tense again, tightening the grip on her ass, and give another push, and...in it goes, with a  _ schlurp _ from the hole, a grunt from yourself, and a half-whine, half-cackle from Jinx.

“Land ho!” She cries, as if that makes sense. “Now, do me a solid and grab my hair.”

You blink, not sure what to do. Your cock is...still acclimating to Jinx’s butthole, and you move one hand from the base to rest on her other asscheek. It’s a tight fit, a real firm squeeze, a vacuum of warmth and smothering pressure that tells you that Jinx absolutely  _ does _ know how to milk a dick with her ass. You can barely focus on pushing more of your dick into her backside, what with how much she’s bearing down on you...and she wants  _ what _ ?

“Ya heard me! Go on, bub! Grab ‘em an go wild! I want ya to go  _ hard _ , and I don’t mean little slaps and smacks.” Jinx releases her buttcheeks, after one more jiggling slap, and lets her hands hang forward. “Use my hair ta go  _ nuts!  _ Little bit a crazy never hurt anyone, and the more it hurts, the better it is!”

You grind your teeth, trying to divide your attention between her words and the tremendous all-enclosing grip of her backside. You...suppose you can make it work. You’re halfway in her now, your dick rubbing and pressing inside further. You’re loathe to stop touching her marvelously plush, soft tushie, but, well...she asked for it.

Your hands slip away, giving her butt one more firm, needy squeeze and reach forward to grab her by the hair. You gently close your hands around the braids, and she blows a raspberry and shakes her head. 

“Nah, none of that tender shit. Raw me out like the nutty buttslut I am!” Jinx chortles at her own mangled rhyme. You follow her lead, suddenly grabbing those twin tresses harshly and yanking back. The effect is immediate: Jinx’s head jolts towards you in a whiplash-like motion, and her backside is thrust backwards to swallow the rest of your dick. Your balls smack her pussy with a wet clapping sound, and her asscheeks wobble and shudder as they slam into your pelvis.

You groan, at the sight and sound and sensation, and Jinx just yowls in delight and glee. 

“That’s the stuff!”

You use her hair as rough, impromptu handlebars, brutally sawing your hips forward and back, either in time with her shoving backwards, to stay balls-deep within her, or in opposition to the swinging motion, so that your body meets hers with a meaty  _ plap _ . The contact makes her whole body shudder, from her shoulders to her arms and hips and asscheeks, and her asshole quivers and undulates around your plunging cock in sync. 

In and out, back and forth, forward and away. It’s not an elegant rhythm, but it’s an effective one, and it makes Jinx throttle your dick all the better. Your balls throb and tremble whenever they drum the slick lips of her pussy, and Jinx’s body shakes, shifts, and slides with everything you do. She’s connected to you now, a rag doll bound to your movement, and every facet of her being is serving only one purpose: to better help you cum. Her own delight is merely a side-effect, but it’s one that she makes increasingly clear with her every proclamation.

“Nyahaha, I knew it! I knew ya’d see things my way!”

“How’s it feel, fuckin’ such a great butt? Feels great, don’t it?”

“Ya, ya! More, more!”

“Don’t ya  _ dare _ fucking stop!”

It’s glorious. Jinx is totally under your control, and you can direct every element of what happens. When you pull back, jerking your hands in a harsh motion that you fear might rip her hair out from the roots, her head snaps upwards, and you can see her face for a split-second.

When you’d started, she’d been beaming and smirking with glee, happily along for the ride, reveling in the attention and the pain and the sensation. The force of your body striking her, and the girth of your dick stretching out her asshole, must have been harsh, but bracing, and her fiercely flushed face could have been equal parts from pleasure and discomfort.

Now, though, Jinx had a dumb, half-aware expression on her face. Her eyes were unfocused, rolling up in her head more with every dragging motion. Tears were dotting the corners, streaking down her cheeks, then whipping back up to scatter across her forehead when you pulled. Her nostrils flared and her nose twitched, trying to express herself. And her teeth were pressed  _ hard _ into her lower lip, biting fiercely, but it didn’t stop the drool from running liberally from the edges of her mouth. 

You were straight-up fucking Jinx out of her already snapped mind. Her coarsening exclamations were proof enough of it.

“Guh, gah,  _ gack!” _

“Hiyaayahahahayha!”

“Gyahahahaaa!”

“Hrk...hak...hah!”

And so on. Jinx wasn’t speaking in complete sentences anymore. Maybe she couldn’t. Whatever the case, it was quite clear that you were breaking Jinx’s brain with your dick up her ass, and from the looks of things, that was making her happier than she’d ever been.

The understanding that you were rendering an already unstable mind utterly bereft of thought, solely by the power of your buttfucking, was...enticing. And powerful. And in combination with her furiously squeezing asshole, perhaps more than you could bear. You couldn’t restrain yourself for long, and yet…

“NYA-GLRK-NYAHAHA-CACK-HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Jinx lets out a long, hoarse, desperate cry, half-cackle, half-gurgle. She stiffens, and you can’t see her pupils anymore when you pull her head back. She clenches down on your cock furiously, strangling your dick with overwhelming force, and cums powerfully, splashing your balls with the squirt of her eruption, drenching you with her own pleasure. She’s squeezing you so tight, choking your dick with such ferocity, that you can’t thrust anymore. 

So you cum, even more mightily than she. Your load rushes out in a furious, unrelenting wave, creaming the inside of her ass and washing it with the bounty of your balls. Your nuts tremble and pulse and unleash spurt after spurt of your cumshot, blasting and painting her back entrance with an outpouring of spunk such that you have never unleashed. It’s the kind of climax that leaves you weak in the knees, and dull in the head, and that’s exactly what happens as you dump the torrent of your load right up Jinx’s butt. 

It’s only after you finish that you realize how tired you are, and spent you feel. Your vision swims, and your head hurts. Jinx is probably worse off, and her head hangs limp, her body unresponsive. 

She stays there for a long, long moment, and then another. She’s breathing, but you’re worried that she’s passed out, wrecked and ruined. Then she murmurs in a tired, but still happy voice.

“O...oof. B...best b...buttfuck... _ ever _ …” Jinx’s tone is lazy, drowsy, and she’s struggling to speak. You just about fucked the words right out of her brain, butt-banging her into mindlessness, and that couldn’t make you feel prouder.

“Ya...ya go...gooog.” Jinx grumbles, and you release her hair to hold her up by the sides, raising her closer to you. Your dick slips out of her abused, overworked, gaping asshole, and a steady trickle of your cream is all that escapes: you stuffed her butt with so much cum that it’s going to take a while for this creampie to clear out.

“Ya...ya got an...any buds? So...sometimes a...a gal needs more’n...more’n one…in her...ass...at...once...” Jinx chuckles, and her head lolls. Her eyes slowly shut, and she starts snoring...leaving you terrified that such a woman could want  _ even more _ .

...But as it happens, you  _ do _ have a friend. Or a few, at least...


End file.
